Thinking 'bout thinking of you
by Lexie-Rae
Summary: A Challenge fic based on 100 prompts, Naley.
1. Friends

_So this is something born from a challenge that someone posted her on the OTH Archive, but I can't find the post :( so if it was you, please tell me so I can credit you. It's 100 romantic prompts based on a couple of your choosing. And for the first time ever, I chose Naley, so be kind! All pieces are 500 words or less._

_This first one is; Friends. And this will all be AU._

_..._

Haley kicked open the forever sticking door to her shared student apartment. She had a pile of folders in her hand and her cell phone between her teeth as she twisted her key in the lock.

She sighed, happy to be home after a long day of classes and tutoring. All she wanted was to curl up on the couch with a movie she wouldn't have to pay too much attention to, with a tub of ice-cream in hand. And maybe she'd-,

"Hands in the air!"

Haley frowned at the voice of her room mate, Jake, who was stood across the room, pointing a water pistol at her. "_What_?" She laughed at his childish behaviour, scrunching her nose at the sight of him backing away to behind the sitting room door for cover.

She was about to shrug past him when she received an unwelcome spray of water to her left cheek. She turned to see the culprit; Peyton, crouched behind the couch.

"Are you guys serious?"

Jake nodded, "Your water pistol's on the counter, we'll give you a ten second official pardon and then you're fair game."

Haley let her thoughts wander for a moment about the furniture they were likely to catch in the crossfire before abandoning all thought and launching for the water pistol. She ran through to her bedroom whilst she still had a reprieve, then she could form her game plan which would involve getting Jake and Peyton back as best she could.

She clicked the door shut and turned around to see Nathan Scott sprawled on her bed. So she screamed.

"Jeez, James! You'll give away my position!" Nathan whined, already diving onto the floor and angling his water pistol at the door.

"You're in _my_ room!" Haley shot back, wondering why Nathan hadn't soaked her already.

He shrugged, "You're like Switzerland, right? No one's going to think to come in here."

Haley arched her brow, "Oh, really?"

Before Nathan – the basketball all star – could think to react, Haley pulled her weapon and shot a stream of water into his eyes.

He cried out in shock and then laughed, "Nicely played, James."

He winked and Haley felt something warm run up her spine and cause her cheeks to glow.

"You got me good," He congratulated again, "Now what do you say we go and win this war?"

She laughed and her eyes widened in sweet surprise when Nathan slipped his hand around hers and pulled her out of the door, yelling some kind of war chant. She saw Peyton and Jake jump up from their individual positions and begin to shoot blindly, just as she did. In a short thirty seconds they were all soaked.

Haley flopped down on the couch and Nathan fell down beside her. His hair was a glossed mess of dark locks, hanging just short of his cool shining ocean blue eyes. He chuckled and brushed her bangs out of her eyes, "You're full of surprises, James."

_Should I continue? Next prompt is Chocolate._


	2. Chocolate

_Hi there! Thank you so much to everyone who read the last chapter and a special thanks to everyone who reviewed!_

_In regards to the story, it's going to be lots of little drabbles based on the same AU little version of Naley but it won't be in chronological order; they'll jump about._

_At the moment I have quite a lot going on…but perhaps I could be persuaded to write a Naley story based on the first drabble, because I loved writing that._

She eats like a kid, he swears. He didn't notice it so much in college because, well, they all had awful eating habits. Of everyone the only person who could cook was Jake, and he got pretty sick of looking after everyone's diets about two weeks into term. So they'd lived off of noodles and toast like every other student in the country.

When they got their own place though; an apartment in a nicer part of town with a new kitchen and bathroom, he'd expected that their eating habits would grow up at the same rate that they were.

But he was wrong.

It was Sunday and like usual, Nathan had been for his daily run. When he returned, he was surprised to see Haley in the kitchen; it wasn't usually somewhere she frequented.

"Hey," He pulled the buds of his headphones from his ears and threw Haley a suspicious look. "You okay? You lost?"

"Haha." Haley said dryly.

Nathan grinned his famous half-smirk and rounded the counter, slipping his hands over Haley's hips, "No seriously, what are you doing in the room of strange gadgets and screaming smoke alarms?"

Haley turned, pouting slightly, "I'm making you breakfast!"

There was a slight look of concern that passed over his features, "Are you using the oven?"

"No." Haley chewed on the inside of her cheek.

"Okay…" Nathan glanced around the room suspiciously, "Well, can I help?"

Haley shook her head, "No, this is your treat! Take a shower and it'll be ready for you."

Nathan looked unsure but Haley began to push him towards the door. He held up his hands in defeat and began to walk towards the door. At the last moment he span around and leaned down to whisper into the shell of her ear, "Happy Anniversary."

"You remembered?" Haley marvelled.

He pretended to look mock offended, "Hey, course I did!"

Haley's lips curved to a smile and she leaned up on her tip-toes to kiss her boyfriend passionately. They both closed their eyes and Nathan curled his arms around Haley's waist as she spread her hands over his wide shoulders.

They were interrupted from their moment by the piercing peeps of the smoke alarm.

Nathan pulled back, chuckling and leaned his head down to rest on Haley's, "Hales,"

She pouted, sweetly, as Nathan reached for a dish cloth and waved it beneath the alarm. Haley flustered to the grill and sliced two blackened lumps from the tray. Nathan laughed, through stuttered coughs and pulled Haley towards him, "Wow, looks great,"

"Shut up!" Haley protested, slapping her hand lightly on Nathan's chest. "We'll have a better breakfast."

She went to the cupboard and pulled out an unopened easter egg.

"That?" Nathan questioned.

"This." Haley confirmed, breaking the egg on the counter, with impressively force and helped herself to a piece. Nathan laughed and kissed her again, tasting chocolate between her teeth.

"We can do this every anniversary, right?" Nathan checked.

"You bet." Haley agreed easily, pressing a piece of chocolate into Nathan's awaiting mouth as she giggled.


End file.
